Need You Now
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: A slightly AU one shot of how I wish Rachel and Puck's "Need You Now" duet came about. Puckleberry friendship!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a slightly AU how I wish Rachel and Puck's "Need You Now" duet came about, not just a way for Rachel to make Finn jealous. This is just a friendship one shot. There won't be a sequel. I don't own anything!

Rachel sighed in relief when she saw Puck standing in the choir room tuning his guitar, "Thank God I found you before Finn"

Puck looked up and immediately was concerned by Rachel's sad puffy eyes, "Why?"

Rachel felt the tears sting as she replayed her conversation with Finn just moments earlier, "I told Finn about last Friday and given what happened last time he found out his girlfriend cheated with you I thought I should give you a heads up"

Puck visibly gulped as he remembered Finn's anger, "Thanks… are you okay?"

Rachel shook her head, "He broke up with me instantly which I shouldn't be surprised… but he promised…"

Puck barely heard the last part, "Promised what?"

Rachel felt the sob choke her as she remembered their promises shattered. Puck was at her side instantly. Hating seeing her cry and feeling responsible he knew he had to help her through this. She needed him now more than ever. Rachel melted in his embrace grateful for the comfort and unspoken support. They stood together for, what seemed like hours, only to be interrupted by a slamming door.

They both looked to see Finn storm in staring at them with fury and hurt. Puck waited for the yelling and chair kicking subconsciously moving Rachel behind him incase Finn attacked. But Finn surprised both him and Rachel when he flopped in a chair on the opposite side of the room burying his face in his palms. The silence was agonizing but no one dared break it, luckily the other members began filing in and Rachel joined them trying to hide her pain as Puck followed behind silently still supporting her as Finn reluctantly joined last, shooting one last glare at the two of them before Mr. Shue began speaking.

Over the next week while everyone prepared for Christmas Puck and Rachel's friendship grew. They were sure to stay away from one another at school so Finn wouldn't be hurt seeing them together and they didn't want any rumors spreading around about them but once school and glee were over Puck would head to Rachel's house to watch movies with her or help her with her Myspace videos. He loved being at the Berry's and he even let Rachel help him baby-sit his sister the very rare time his mom asked him.

_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<em>

_And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now_

Puck groaned when his phone began ringing at an annoyingly loud volume. Looking at the called ID he groaned, "Berry its 1:15 in the morning what is so important you had to call me?"

He heard her sniffles on the other end and instantly became worried, "What happened?"

Rachel's voice was so weak when she finally spoke, "Can you please come over? I need you"

Puck wasted no time throwing on sweat pants and a sweatshirt before going to her house. He parked on the side street and approached her back door when Rachel flung it open and ran to his arms in just pajama pants and a tank top. Puck held her as she sobbed into his chest. Feeling her shiver he lifted her into his arms and carried her inside and up to her bedroom.

Once there he saw why she had broken down. Her floor was covered in pictures of her and Finn when they had been happy. He set her down on her bed, "Rachel it will be ok; he'll come around sooner or later. It's not like I got you pregnant" He tried to joke.

Rachel continued to cry as he pushed her hair out of her face, "What happened? Why are you putting yourself through this?"

Rachel sniffled, "Finn broke up with me tonight at the tree lot… for good"

Puck held her close and just let her cry, "I don't even remember why I did it anymore. We had been so happy, where did it all go wrong?" She asked brokenly. Puck wished he could tell her how much of an idiot Finn was and how he didn't deserve her tears but it was no use. So he stayed rubbing her back and lulling her to sleep until he fell asleep too.

Rachel sighed as she sat in Temple waiting for the service to begin when she heard a familiar voice approach her, "Mind if I sit here?"

Rachel smiled as she moved over so Puck could sit down. He gave her his usual smirk, "Fancy meeting you here"

Rachel chuckled when they suddenly heard a baby's cries. They turned to look and saw none other than Shelby Cochran, "What's she doing here?" Puck asked with venom.

Rachel tried to hide her sadness, "Carmel's temple is under construction so they have had to come here" Puck stared at his crying little angel and fought the urge to snatch her from Shelby's arms. Instead he stormed out with Rachel trailing behind. "Noah what's wrong?"

He plopped down on the steps as the tears began to burn his eyes, "It's just so hard to know I have a sweet little girl out there who I can't be with. Then to see her and hear her cries is just so heartbreaking because I can't do anything to console her"

Rachel wrapped an arm around him trying to calm the broken father, "Is that why you've been acting out so much lately? Going to juvie and making out with me?"

Puck nodded, "I wasn't good enough for her, why should I care what happens to me?"

Rachel let out a gasp and slapped his arm, "Noah Puckerman that is no reason to act that way. You didn't keep her because you were too young and she deserved the best. You shouldn't be making her ashamed of you. One day she's going to come looking for you and don't you want her to be proud of you? That you made something of yourself and your life?"

Puck looked to her with a new perspective, "I never thought of it that way. You're right I'm gonna prove I'm not just another Lima loser"

Rachel smiled, "That's more like it"

Puck pulled her into a tight hug, "Thank you Rachel. No one has listened to me or even let me talk for that matter"

Rachel smiled, "Anytime, I'd like to think we're friends if you ever need me just call. I'm always willing to help"

Puck nodded, "You too, we Jews gotta stick together"

Rachel smiled, "Want to skip the service?"

Puck laughed, "Hell yeah! I think I may be a bad influence on you Berry" Rachel just giggled as she followed him to his truck.

_Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping  
>In the way you did before<em>

_And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now_

Rachel jumped up as the song "Sweet Caroline" began playing in her dark room. Knowing who it was immediately she answered quietly so she didn't wake her dads, "Noah what are you thinking is a quarter after 1 in the morning"

"Heeey Rachie! What're you doooin'?"

Rachel was appalled, "Are you drunk?"

Puck laughed, "Maybe"

Rachel sighed as she remembered Santana had thrown a new years party, "Stay where you're at I'm coming to get you" She hung up before he could reply. She threw on jeans and her coat before leaving a note for her fathers. Once she arrived at Santana's she took a big breath before entering her enemy's house. The place was packed with drunken teens and Rachel could barely see where she was going when she ran into a wall, or so she thought. She looked up into her ex-boyfriend's eyes, "Oh… um sorry"

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

Rachel sighed, "I'm here to get an inebriated Noah have you seen him?"

Finn's eyes grew hateful, "Why the hell are you here for him? You two dating now? That didn't take long"

Rachel groaned, "No we are not dating we are friends and he called me. I don't want him driving drunk!"

Finn sighed, "I think he's in the kitchen"

She quickly made her way around her giant of an ex and into the Lopez kitchen finding Puck making a blonde cheerio giggle. Rachel rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arms getting his attention, "Heey Berry!"

"Come on Noah lets go home"

Puck smirked, "Jealous much? You know you can have me anytime you want"

Rachel rolled her eyes again as he put his arm around her shoulders and leaned down, "Noah you are inebriated so I'm going to ignore you're sorry excuse of a come on"

Puck laughed as Rachel led him out of the party and to her car. Once Puck was situated in her front seat and buckled in Rachel set out for her house knowing Puck's mother would kill him for coming home drunk. The ride to her house was spent with Puck commenting on her "hotness" and how it was a sin they hadn't done it yet. Rachel ignored this as the comments worsened once she led him to her bedroom. Rachel plopped him on her bed and removed his jacket and shoes, "Don't get any ideas Noah. I just refuse to let you get killed by your mom. We will not be fornicating tonight or any night ever!"

Puck pouted as she covered him with a blanket before climbing under her own blanket, "Umm… Berry I sleep naked"

Rachel shrilly yelped, "You most certainly will not tonight!"

Puck laughed as she turned out the light, "Good night Noah"

There was silence and Rachel figured he had gone to sleep immediately when he softly whispered, "Rach…"

"Yes Noah?"

"Why won't she be with me? I told her I loved her and we shared a baby. Why aren't I enough for her?"

Rachel felt her heart break at his broken voice she knew all about his past with Quinn when they had commiserated over their broken love lives, "I don't know Noah, any girl would be lucky to have your love and devotion"

Puck was silent for a couple minutes, "I love you Berry, and you're the best friend I ever had"

Rachel smiled as she kissed his cheek, "I love you too Noah. You're my best friend too" with that they went to sleep.

_Whoa, whoa  
>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<em>

_And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<em>

_Oh baby, I need you now_

The next morning as Rachel drove Puck back to his truck they heard Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" and Puck smiled, "This should be our song"

Rachel looked at him confused, "Why?"

"Because we definitely needed each other over our past break ups"

Rachel smiled and grabbed his hand, "Yes we did" Puck hoped out of the car and bid her good bye.

That Monday Rachel and Puck were killing time as they waited for glee practice singing their song when Mr. Shue entered and loved it, "I'm going to have to store that for a rainy day"

Imagine Rachel's shock when Mr. Shue asked them to perform such a personal song in front of everyone, including the football team. But she never turned down a chance to perform. Finn was angry as his fists clenched and Quinn was starry eyed as Sam watched in jealousy but Puck and Rachel could only see each other as they smiled and finished the song.

"That was good, the girl with the Mohawk has a pretty voice" Azimio laughed.

Puck went swinging and it was all a blur from there as the room erupted in arguing. Coach Beiste held back Puck as Mr. Shue grabbed Azimio as Sam lifted a furious Rachel right off the ground.

Finn was staring at the football trophies when Puck approached him, "We need to put our issues aside and put up a united front if we want to win that game. I'm sorry for getting your girlfriend pregnant and kissing the other one"

Finn sighed, "Then why did you sing that duet with Rachel?"

Puck shrugged, "Mr. Shue asked us to. I'm not going to lie we are friends and I know that makes you uncomfortable but we aren't going to stop just because of you. We don't have romantic feelings for one another though so you don't have to worry"

Finn nodded, "Okay… it's not really any of my business though. We are broken up"

Puck nodded, "I know but I just wanted to be clear on where I stand with Rachel. I love her as a friend and nothing more"

Finn smiled as he walked away and Rachel approached timidly, "Did everything go okay?"

Puck nodded as he threw an arm around her, "He understands we are just friends. Don't worry I'm not going to screw things up for you a second time"

Rachel smiled, "I appreciate that, but the truth is… if he did have a problem with our friendship then that would be it. I am not giving you up for anyone"

Puck smirked, "Agreed"


End file.
